criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecilia DiGiappo
Cecilia DiGiappo '''was one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Cecilia is an Italian immigrant who settled down in Townville with her brother, Facondo DiGiappo to start a farm. She got into trouble with the player's team right during their first investigation, due to her farm's unethic sales increasing methods. Profiles known from cases: *In Shoot, Carry, Hang, it's revealed that she smokes and that she's not allergic to pollen. Role in cases *The Murdered Milker, Case #1 in Townville:' Cecilia reported to the police having found the dead body of her brother, Facondo DiGiappo. She was cleared of all suspicions after the team arrested the true killer. After arresting Facondo's killer, the team was ordered to find out what was going on in DiGiappo farm, since Facondo had talked about some truth that he couldn't tell in his diary. After investigating but getting no answers, the team eventually managed to get a confession from Cecilia, with her admitting to using addictive drugs in their farm's milk in order to increase their sales. She was arrested but she was released shortly afterwards. *The Crimes At Work, Case #4 in Townville: The police discovered that Cecilia was going to buy a pharmacy from Bob Martinson, but the team warned him about the DiGiappo family, so he did not sell the shop after all. *'Shoot, Carry, Hang, Case #6 in Townville:' A man called Darren White was found dead in the Oak Valleys, and Steve Zasts said that he was Cecilia's employee. She became a murder suspect for a second time and she said that she knew Darren had been murdered because he wasn't coming back to the farm and he'd been saying that he feared for his life. It was later discovered that Darren had been Cecilia's husband but they divorced one year after marrying each other. She was sad because she felt that Darren and her were perfect together and he ended up leaving her. Cecilia and Darren owned a nightclub called "Nightfun Club". *'Bullets Above, Case #7 in Townville:''' Alan Smith reported to the team that Cecilia had been murdered. Evan Day was really shocked to hear this, as he wasn't expecting any important things would happen to Cecilia, even more after having recently talked to her about her ex-husband's murder. She was found dead in her new farm with a bullet in her head, and the team were even more baffled when they heard that the first discoverer was Robert Jamin. It was discovered that she had been killed by Steve Zasts. He explained that Jamin Family Company had bought DiGiappo Farm and paid everything for Cecilia. They let her hire the farm and work there, but Steve was enraged because they were helping Cecilia and they had looked down on him when he offered them the Oak Valleys. In fact, it was because Jacqueline Ramos, a lawyer, knew that Steve was not a good person and tore the contract up so that the Jamin wouldn't deal with him. He later tried to buy DiGiappo Farm, but Cecilia didn't want Steve either. He killed her in order to destroy all of the Jamin's clients. Luckily, he was arrested in time and was sent to jail with a minimum of 30 years, also prescribing daily visits of a psychologist. See also *The Murdered Milker (case/dialogues) *Bullets Above (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content